The life of a homunculus
by Bloody Dupre
Summary: life of a state alchemist then now a homunculus


**The life of a homunculus**

**(greed-ling Michi, kai, kensei, Ed, Nate, Becky)**

**A life of a homunculus is very powerful, I should know because I, myself am a homunculus. This story is about my life before I became a homunculus. I started out like my brothers but I was the oldest. Ed and I have the same name and middle last name Edward Elric. The day I became one of fathers pawns, outside of my brothers Envy and Greed-Ling Michi, we have been really close since I became a homunculus we never gotten along at all, well Envy and I. Greed and I got along pretty well. Ed and I are known as the Full Metal Twins, Ed lost his left leg and right arm but I lost both arms and legs, and Al lost his whole body when we tried to bring back our mother. We are in the dessert to restore our bodies but the stone we are after was a fake and we have to listen to Roy Mustang screaming mine and Ed's ears off because we have failed the mission on getting the stone, but Riza Hawkeye won't let him yell at her cousins but we didn't know until she yells at him about yelling at us, but I guess the reason that Roy yells at us is because I'm the oldest sibling and I should be more responsible than that and I personally think he like me, every time he talks to us he blushes when he gets to my name and looks at me in the eye but I don't love him because I love someone else. But I consider Roy as an uncle than anything. I had to give up my alchemy to save me, Ed, and Al, got their bodies back to normal but I almost lost my life but our father came he somehow restore my body back to normal and my alchemy returned as scared as I was I started crying in my father's arms. He then told me that I was a good girl giving up my alchemy to restore Ed and Al back to their bodies, but I was the only still crying.**

**40 years later**

**Envy and I still don't get along and now I'm even turning against my family, and friends. I don't know who to trust anymore, Envy and Lust, I guess have been telling me lies about my family every time they try to help, Envy and Lust would step in the way, the last thing I remember is Ed and Father screaming my name but I don't remember the rest. If they try to get close to me Envy and Lust told me more lies and I guess I turned on Envy and Lust because Scar got to me while those two were busy with Ed and Al. Then Roy came and asked for my hand but refused him for the 100th time now, but I felt sorry for him and I decided to live with him. Alphonse comes to visits us, Ed, Roy, and I, he got married to Greed-Ling Michi which was amazing thing beens they have been dating for awhile but didn't know they were engaged. Months later Roy asked me to marry him because we have been dating for years, he asked me when I joined the state alchemy when I was only 11 and we have been dating since then I believe it has been 20 years but I think I might marry him but I don't know how that would work with an alchemist and homunculus, a state alchemist dating then getting married. I don't care if we can teach the kids how to use alchemy. The last thing I remember was Ed reaching out for me, arm and leg already broken down from the forces of matter. "Brother help me! Brother!" it wasn't Ed that had saved me it was Brother Greed-Ling Michi that had saved me from going to the other side. That has been 12 years when we tried to bring back our mother. It has been long enough at this life of a human and alchemist, at the end of this story I will be dead and with mother and father, I'm sorry Ed that I won't be here for you... well, I should be going now, I will leave the rest for Greed, you, Al, and Roy. Please my dear brothers remember the good times we had! Fighting Father Cornelio, that was such a great time, Please tell Rose that I'm thinking about her and I don't think she knows about the miracle she is seeking will not come back. We can dream, prey, wish for them, but they won't come back. Please brother remember how I use to look, smile like mother and laugh like father because by the end of it I will no longer be a human and look like my normal self anymore I will be looking like envy and have the power to control the emotions of every person that I know. Brother I'm sorry that you have hear me passing away but it's the only way that you can hear my life and journeys with you and Alphonse well brother I think it's time for me to be going Father now and get turned into a homunculus and will be dead this will be for you and remember on how we use to talk but now that we are not talking anymore I am now dead because of you I will always love you Edward but I have to go now father is waiting for me and I will be sloth I'm sorry that it has to end this way brother but I'm now no longer your cute little sister that you once use to know I will miss you and Alphonse but it's just to get you two back to normal and please when you do get back to normal please come and get me back to normal and save from Envy. Love you Edward you're a great big brother.**


End file.
